


Atajo

by FujurPreux



Category: Doctor Who, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ocasiones, las charlas motivacionales no salen como uno quisiera. Spoilers para el episodio 10 de Madoka Magica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atajo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 6 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"Es posible que todo eso sea verdad. Pero lo prometido es deuda, y las promesas hay que cumplirlas."  


L. Frank Baum, _El Mago de Oz_.

Madoka había muerto de nuevo y Homura volvió al pasado. Sólo que en esta ocasión, en lugar de despertar en el hospital, se encontró en medio de un cuarto enorme y muy extraño. El centro de ese cuarto había un panel de control y, recargado sobre ese pánel, había un hombre con una corbata de moño. Homura se puso en guardia. No tenía idea de qué sucedía, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de una treta del Incubador.

-Tranquila -dijo el hombre-. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Soy el Doctor, y tú eres el origen de la anomalía que detectó la Tardis. El bucle en el tiempo. Quería pedirte que dejaras de hacerlo -continuó el Doctor mientras se acercaba a ella caminando despacio-. No está bien. Parece que cada vez cambias un poco aquí y allá, ¿no es verdad? Pero al final el resultado es el mismo, ¿no? O habrías dejado de hacerlo.

Homura dio un paso hacia atrás y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Entiendo que lo que sea que haya sido, te lastimó demasiado -prosiguió el Doctor-. Por eso quieres evitarlo. Pero la verdad es que hay hechos que están fijos en el tiempo. No importa lo que intentes, no pueden cambiarse. Lo único que lograrás es causarte más daño cada vez.

Homura se esforzó para no mostrar ninguna reacción. Ese hombre no era nadie para juzgarla ni para decirle qué hacer. Ni siquiera merecía que le respondiera.

-Tendré que pedirte que me entregues el aparato con el que viajas en el tiempo. Por tu propio bien.

En lugar de eso, Homura sacó del espacio en su escudo una de sus escopetas más grandes.

El Doctor retrocedió con las manos en alto.

-Hey, espera, espera...

-Hice una promesa -dijo Homura mientras apuntaba al Doctor sin que le temblara el pulso y retrocedía hasta lo que le pareció era la salida de ese lugar.

-¿Por qué tu especie tiene que ser tan testaruda?

Homura no podía responder por el total de la especie humana. De lo único que tenía certeza era que cumpliría su palabra y que, aunque era cierto que su corazón se rompía un poco más cada que veía el cuerpo de Madoka destrozado tras la batalla contra la Bruja de Walpurgis, era un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de salvarla.

El Doctor sólo seguía gruñendo en su lugar con las manos en alto y la mirada fija en la escopeta, como buscando un momento de debilidad para brincar al frente y quitársela. Pero Homura no era débil. Ya no.

Homura abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto y saltó a lo que identificó como la corriente del espacio tiempo. Volvió al pasado, al punto de siempre.

No existen los hechos fijos, se dijo al abrir los ojos sobre la cama del hospital. Y lo probaría, así tuviera que romperse el corazón un millón de veces.


End file.
